1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novel organic compounds of niobium and tantalum.
2. The Prior Art
Mowat and Wilkinson, J. Chem. Soc. Dalton, 1120 (1973) have described the preparation of trineopentyltantalum dichloride. It was noted that the addition of TaCl.sub.5 to an excess of neopentyl Grignard reagent produced "a dark brown oil containing many species," but no particular compound was described or isolated.